


An Elegant Weapon

by valda



Series: The Deaths of Supreme Leader Snoke [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Death, Character Death, Decapitation, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: General Hux believes lightsabers are too dangerous to be useful. He inadvertently proves his point.





	An Elegant Weapon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisalicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisalicious/gifts).



> Originally posted on Tumblr [here](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/168294220573/i-know-ive-sent-a-few-of-these-but-i-have) for a Snoke death prompt. delisalicious asked: I know I've sent a few of these, but I have another Heather Kills Snoke 2017 prompt if you would like it. Snoke dies by the accidental, erratic flailing of a lightsaber. Thanks so much!

“These weapons are absolutely ridiculous,” said General Armitage Hux, holding Kylo Ren’s lightsaber safely away from himself before pressing the activation button. The hilt spat out a long, roiling column of red plasma; two hissing daggers of fire shot out laterally from the crossguard as soon as the main blade reached its full length. “Look at this monstrosity.”

Leaning in the doorway, maskless, arms crossed, the lightsaber’s owner gave the general a patronizing smile. “People often fear that which they don’t understand,” he said.

Hux snorted. “It’s not fear to recognize that a weapon like this could just as easily kill its owner as an adversary. Perhaps  _more_ easily.”

“When a person has no connection with the Force,” Ren said, the smirk audible in his voice, “it is impossible for them to wield a lightsaber.”

“Mystical nonsense,” Hux sneered. “You’re lucky you haven’t cut your own head off with this thing.” He swept it about in a loose arc; the saber hummed through the air, crackling with static.

“Careful, General,” Ren said, and he no longer sounded altogether amused.

“I’m always careful,” Hux retorted, swinging the saber wider, harder. “I’ve shown far more good judgment than  _some_  people I could name—” As he spoke he flung his arm up and back for emphasis, and suddenly the hilt slipped from his hand. The lightsaber sailed, spinning, still active, through the doorway behind him.

Ren started to laugh, but it turned into a choked-off gasp. Then he was charging past Hux and into the room beyond.

Hux followed at a more leisurely pace. “I’ve proven my own point, haven’t I?” he predicted. “You see, these things are—”

The words died in his throat. Kylo Ren stood staring, fists clenched, at the body of Supreme Leader Snoke, lying on the floor next to his own severed head. Ren’s lightsaber had spun its way right through his neck; the blade had apparently only deactivated when the hilt finally hit durasteel.

“I  _have_  proven my point,” Hux murmured.

The praetorian guard moved forward then, fanning out before the two men in a V formation. “Supreme Leader is dead,” proclaimed the guard at the center. “Long live Supreme Leader.” And every single member of the guard took a knee, swearing fealty to their new master.

Hux looked at Ren. Ren looked at Hux. They both looked back to the guards. Seconds stretched into minutes in awkward silence.

It was impossible to tell which one of them the guards were bowing to.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you spot the Highlander reference?


End file.
